EFW Smackdown 15th of April 2011
Backstage with David Falcon and Samir Cerebral Assassin* David: Hey Samir, you know I lost my place as Raw General Manager this past monday on Raw but I have to have another shot at this. Samir: Okay David don't worry I got your back tonight don't worry man. Under one condition you help me at Hell In A cell in 9 nights to retain Interconterntial Championship. David: Sure man..-*Booker T Interuptts* Booker: Hey what you two talking about? Samir: Its none of your buisness idiot! David: Urr um, Excuse Samir here he is having a rough day here, but Booker you know like Samir here know that I deserve another shot at the General Manager of Raw spot he got lucky and you know it. Booker: I'll tell you what I will give you your match for the Raw spot tonight on smackdown! David:Thank you booker you won't regret this! Booker: I wasn't finished dawg, I'm still a bit suspicious how you two have been acting here so I'm making this match on tonight main event will be a Lumberjack Match! *Booker Leaves with David and Samir afraid* *smackdown intro plays with Pyro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLnfAKyNFgg&feature=relmfu * Micahel Cole: Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown everybody I am Michael Cole as always with my broadcast partner Tazz! Tazz: As we just saw backstage on smackdown tonights main event is a Raw re-match for the Raw GM Spot once again tonight here in a lumberjack match on Smackdown! *Kyle Smith comes out this time without his neck brace* As you can all see tonight I am not wearing my neck brace tonight....because....Tonight I came here to Fight! (the crowd thunder the arena in cheers!) And I'll tell you all who I want to fight here tonight on Smackdown Rated Peep Superstar's little buddies the tag team champions Nexus and Adam! *Booker T music hits as he interuptts Kyle* Booker: Kyle, you know this is not the right time you are not medically cleared to compete at all! Kyle: I don't care! I want a fight and I want it against them! *Nexus and Adam come out* Nexus: Kyle...this is out answer....NO... Booker: Wait hold up a minuete there you two. You know what Kyle tonight on smackdown I'll give you your wish just a bit more challenge! because Kyle your going to have to find a partner by the time of later tonight because tonight on smackdown it will be a Three Way Tag Team Match! between Nexus and Adam, Kyle and his partner against CM Punk the Ultimate Saviour and Jason T! (the crowd thunder the arena in cheers once again) Nexus: no, I refuse to work under these conditions tonight! Booker: Well nexus tough luck because you and adam will be competing tonight! Michael Cole: My god what an announcement for tonight smackdown! what a night it is already! Match 1) Rated Peep Superstar vs. The Ultimate Opportunist - Singles Match ' '*'''Backstage with Nexus and Adam* Adam: we gotta find some sort away to get out of this one we have tried every menouver in the book now but none have come out that successful we have to try and pick up the scraps on this match Nexus: we can't afford to get hurt here Adam we are the tag team champions now come on our match is up next! *kyle smith comes out before the match* here is my tag team Partner! *Chris Xtreme music hits as Kyle and Chris walk down to the ring for the match* '''Match 2) Adam and Nexus vs. Kyle and ChisXtreme vs. Jason T and CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour - Three Way Tag Team Match Match 3) Best In The World vs. Wartune - #1 Contenders Match for the Intercontential Championship at Hell In A Cell. *Phantom arrives backstage in his car* As soon as Phantom steps out he is assualted by David Falcon who smashes his through the car window and closes his Ankle in the car door leaving Phantom laying there backstage with noone to help him as David Falcon runs away... *raj singh comes out for a quick promo before his match* I know the odds may not be in my favour for Hell In A cell but I'm going to show what I'm really all about in my match here next on Smackdown! Match 4) Ivan 'The Destroyer' vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Raj Singh - Triple Threat Match ''' *backstage interview with WWE Champion CM Punk* *WWE Champion CM Punk appears in the interview area as crowd give a tweener reaction* WWE Champion CM Punk: what is this dumb interview about is it the same as last time you ask and I give my opinion do something new Josh! Josh: well um ok...so how do you think you will beat David tonight Punk? WWE Champion CM Punk: well, II'll just beat him the same way I did this past monday on Raw obviously! *David Falcon interuptts the interuptts the promo* David: huh!? you think you'll beat me again well let me give you a little catch up since out match I've been studying you and I've learnt all your tricks this time I am one step ahead of your every move tonight! '''Match 5) WWE Champion CM Punk(GM) vs. David Falcon - (Raw Re-Match) - Winner becomes Raw GM. BQ: Rate Card.